Nick Grey's Ultimate Wave
by muffytheduck
Summary: Nick Grey a "rad" surfer, gets dumped a high end new yorker. She has style but no heart, can nick change that by showing her what lifes really about? fun? NILEYXOXOOX!
1. Chapter 1

_I watched as the waves crashed onto the sandy shores, the way the foam dissappeared into sand. I loved how the birds cheered while soaring over the perfect big blue how they would dip into the water and pop right back up with a fish in their mouth. I sat down next to my board and let out a deep sigh, i just had another aguement with my father about how i wasn't a screw up like his father and how he can't take surfing away from me. It runs in my blood my family, it's my life how can he just expect me to give it up? My father is different from the rest of my family, my grandpa is chill, hes old yeah but hes still the top surfer of all time. The Grey Brothers, our surfing company my pap, invested in. My dad on the other hand is an accountant. He likes numbers or something, my mom shes probably the coolest mom you'll ever meet, she chills shes understanding she always takes myside when it comes to an aguement with my father. I dont even want to call him dad, thats how bad it is! I watched as the waves got bigger and bigger, today was awesome. The waves were high no one in sight the perfect day for a perfect wave. _

I was walking back from the best surf i've ever gotten in a while, i was jogging back because i had to be back before dinner. Thats the only time my mom would get pissed at me if im not back by always have my buds over anyways so why would i want to be late? I knew it was around 5:30 and i had to be back by 6 so i was really rushing. Going through the palm trees and branches and some new folk's backyard. Thats when it hit me..

_litterally..._

I fell onto the ground my board falling too, i never let my board fall man. It's not cool i got up fast and picked it up ignoring the person i ran into. Knowing the turf here, it's probably a stuck up rich jock that doesn't belong. Then i noticed a braclet on the ground i looked over to see a girl on the ground holy shit i knocked over a girl, i quickly dropped my board and rushed over to her and helped her up. I felt horrible. I went back and picked up her braclet and handed it to her, she was in a pink strapless dress and white sandles and her hair was long and carmel brown. She has loose curls too, which made it all the more irresitable to touch. I gulped.

She had a few scraps on her arm and i slowly sat her down on a log and i kneeled infront of her, i didn't dare make eye-contact because i was afraid she'd give me the death stare and start blabbering about a law suit. I slowly took out the small twigs that got stuck in her arm she yelped at one of the big ones, i didn't mean to hurt her i really didn't. I pulled off my shirt and ripped it in half. I could feel a pair of eyes on me, i knew she was starring at me. Can you say awkward? I slowly wrapped my damp shirt around her arm and tied it perfectly. I couldn'nt NOT face my mistress. I slowly got enough couarge to look up and from there i regretted it. Her eyes were like the big blue on a couldy day. Her face was beautiful her complection i mean...uh-..her hair was covering half of her face i slowly took my hand and moved her hair behind her ear.

_holy shit. shes goregous._

_**ya likeee? :DDDD**_

_**10 reviews for the next!**_

_**"Nick Greys Ultimate Wave"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_holy shit shes gorgeous.._

**CONTINUED FROM LAST TIME ;)**

She smiled at me a little, i smiled back obviously awkwardly. She watched as i took care of her arm just like that she smiled as she looked at her arm that was wrapped with my white v-neck and it was tied in a nice bow. I helped her up and grabbed my board i ran my hand through my hair to slick it back i smiled. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to run into you like that" she smiled a little and pushed her hair back. "it's okay, i'm miley.. by the way" she held her hand out, i took it and shook it and smiled. "Nick Nick Jonas" She looked horrifyed when i said that.. great. "Your dad is an accountant?" She said, uh.. awkard i wonder if shes a stalker i slowly nodded "Yeah, he is" "HE caused my father to go bank-rupt" What the fuck, dad? "Seriously?" we started walking toward the main road. "Yes seriously i can't be seen with you..my father he'll kill me!" "I-" before i could even finish the sentence, she kissed my cheek and grabbed her bike and road off quickly. I slowly touched my cheek and smiled, i realized i was late for dinner i started running, i finally got to my car and sped off.

I rushed in and got changed and took a fast shower, and walked downstairs everyone was silent. I sighed, "Sorry mom, dad. I knocked over a girl and she fell i had to take care of her arm it was scraped up...i didn't mean to miss dinner" My mom smiled, "is that why you came home shirtless?" I nodded i love how she knows me. I took some food said grace quietly and started eating, i felt my father's gaze on me i sighed and looked up. "what? Why do you keep looking at me" he looked down then back up. "Nick why dont you understand that, surfing gets you kno-" "That's enough Paul, not at the dinner table" my mom said stearnly, thank to lord shes with me. I continued eating and i could still sense my fathers gaze. I got up and cleaned up, i put all the dishes away and walked upstairs. I found my dad in my room WTF! "What are you doing in my room?" "I came to give you this" he handed it to me, I opened it and looked at it. "A caculator, what the hell paul. i told you im going to take over the st-" "NO NICK, you arn't going to take over the store because when your granpa, dies?I 'M SELLING IT!" "HOW CAN You say that? HES YOUR FATHER! you want him to die? oh wow real mature, and i dont want a fucking calculator, see your problem is you dont know me, you dont know your own son. If you just tried to et to know me we wouldn't be having this STUPID agurments! God can you just fucking leave?" I was beyond angry. "Listen here Nick, i dont like the way your acting it's all because of all this surfing i want it to end. Stop surfing for 2 months" he left slamming the door

**2 MONTHS? WITHOUT SURFING?**

I sighed and sat down next my friends, Joe, Demi, Selena, Chelsea, David and Jake. Their all surfers. We've grown up together, Joe and Demi are together, Selena is dating some kid from the north Taylor, David and Chelsea are dating and Jake and I are the only singles we like to mingle so it's all good. I sighed and laid down in our little fort. We built it when we were 15 it's pretty cool, we dug a HUGE whole like you have no idea,. it's big enough to fit two full couches a full bed and everything else it's like a mini apartment, it's covered by palm frons and sturted bamboo. it's really a nice place we even have a door and a lock. We come down here when we all need to talk or just to relax. I was laying on a couche and chelsea was hanging with david on the couch opposite of me while "Jemi" was cuddling on the couch, jake was sitting in a chair next to the couches. "What the fuck am i supposed to do guys?"

"Why don't you just say you didn't surf?" Chelsea stated. "Nah, my dad would find out some how" "well why don't you just..live without surfing i dont know?" Demi stated, wow great friends. I sighed and got up, i got up " i'll be back gonna go take a walk" i walked out and started walking with my hands in my pockets. I just kept thinking of things i could do for two months that would be "fun" I bumped into someone and they didn't fall just stumbled back, i quickly grabbed their hand. Wow.. their hands are soft i looked down to see the same white flip flops. i looked up to see her, oh wow, she looks even more beautiful.

"We meet again" she giggled.

**10 reviews for the next :D**


End file.
